If I Open My Heart To You
by mitsumichanabi
Summary: it is a story about the love of kanata and miyu and has a twist in both the old era and the modern age.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Fated Meeting

"In the land of Adale, each generation beholds another powerful and capable ruler for our country to resist those that are evil and cruel, the herectics. Now, as Prince of the kingdom of Adale, it is your rightful duty to find a wife, get a heir and charge out to face the evil that is out there, do you understand this Kanata?"

"As per usual, you love reminding me on how important my duties and responsibilities are Santa but I just don't agree that I must find a suitable wife at this age and fast. It would not be fair to the lady if I do not want to protect and love her for who she is." That was a statement given by none other than the royal prince of the kingdom of Adale, Prince Kanata, and his royal servant, Santa.

"But your Highness…." Before Santa could finish, Kanata interrupted.

"No 'But your Highness' me Santa! We are childhood friends, would you just call me Kanata like you used to when we were just kids?" pleaded Kanata.

"Sorry, Kanata but you know it is expected. After all, we are no longer kids and whether you like it or not, you have to choose a wife by tonight. I wish I could help but I can no longer delay it anymore so please understand. It's the king's orders." Without waiting any further, Santa dismissed himself and left Kanata all alone in his chambers. 'What if I wanted to marry only someone I love? Is that just too much to ask?' While Kanata was deep in thought, he did not notice someone sneak into his room.

"BIG BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!" Kanata jumped out of shock and turned to face the intruder. "Chris don't surprise me like that!" yelled Kanata. "Sorry big brother but sometimes you are just too serious in thought, cheer up! I am sure it is not the end of the world!"

"Sadly, dad is forcing me to choose a wife tonight and I am not so sure I would be able to make the right decision. I am bad at these things." Commented Kanata as he blushed. "No worries! I know you would be able to find someone you like with no problems and you would probably win her over and dance the night away! I'll make sure the girl likes you for love and not for your status so leave it to me!" exclaimed Chris excitedly. 'Why is she getting so pumped out for? This could be dangerous' But instead of just stopping her, he smiled and put a hand on her head. "I'll be counting on you then!" With that said, they both burst into laughter.

Meanwhile, in the faraway kingdom of Serafield, there lived another royal family but sadly both the king and queen were killed quite a few years back and their only daughter, Princess Miyu, was to take over the duties when she came of age. The princess's trusted babysitter and also advisor, Wanya, made sure she was ready to ascend the throne.

"Miyu, you have to find a good husband for yourself as the time has finally come for you to ascend the throne and rule your country and might I emphasize the importance of…."

"Cooo….."

"Oh! Aren't you the angel as always Ruu!!! Ok, come give your big sister a hug!" Miyu cooed and played with her brother, Prince Ruu, he was still a baby though. "Mama!" said Ruu. Since Ruu did not manage to get to know his parents, he acted mostly that his sister was his mum.

"PRINCESS MIYU!!!!!!" That sure surprised Miyu and she jumped on the spot out of shock! "Geez, Wanya what was that for?" demanded Miyu. "I know Ruu is very important to you but tonight decides your future. You are asked to attend the grand ball held in the name of Prince Kanata and just like the prince, you are required to find a husband yourself but seeing how unprepared you are, I highly doubt you would be able to attract his royal highness himself. Yup, that's right, you would not even stand a chance!" commented Wanya.

"Wanya, I fully understand the situation but I want to marry someone I love and not someone I am forced to marry. Besides, I would not be able to leave Ruu behind, he needs me. By the way, I bet that prince is probably pompous and stuck up and I would not even be seen in the likes of him!" argued Miyu.

"You will go to that ball whether you like it or not. The prince is not that bad I heard, just don't go judging him without even meeting him. You have taken care of both me and Ruu and have grown up to be a fine young lady but is it so hard for you to do something for yourself once? Now get ready to go to that ball." Ordered Wanya.

"Wanya, you really feel that way?" asked Miyu.

"Of course I do, Princess. Oh! Before I forget, I would get your childhood friend, Duke Mickey to accompany you so rest assured."

"Alright Wanya, if you say so." With that last statement, Miyu went to get ready for the ball that was so important to Wanya. She just hoped she would not regret listening to Wanya on this matter.

And so both Princess Miyu and Prince Kanata were forced to find their soulmate through the upcoming grand ball. Though it might not seem so, both of them wished that they could find the person that they love and would want to protect. Nobody really understood this until that fated meeting.

Just as everyone expected, the ball was the grandest ball any of them had ever seen in a lifetime but on the throne, Prince Kanata could be seen sitting there looking entirely bored and uninterested in anyone he was introduced to, the truth was nobody really caught his eye except one. A beautiful blond haired girl in a beautiful white dress, he had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life. "Big brother…. Are you interested in that girl over there in the pretty white dress? My, my, what high standards you have bro…." teased Christine. "No, I am not!" insisted Kanata and his cheeks turned a bright red. "Son, why don't you ask someone to dance? It is only polite to even if it is just one dance, ask any girl you please." advised King Saiyounji. "Fine." He then kneeled in front of Christine and said to her, "May I have this dance dear sister?"

Christine was shocked but she still accepted and giggled. "What's so funny Chris?" asked Kanata. "Bro, when dad meant ask a girl to dance he didn't mean me. Go chase that girl if you like her not go dance with your sister and get glances of that girl. That is the weirdest thing about you I think and I can't help but giggle1" explained Chris.

Meanwhile, everyone was looking at the siblings dance gracefully. 'Is that the prince? If I remember correctly, his name was Kanata. He is somewhat handsome. What am I thinking? The girl he is dancing with is probably his bride. Wanya is right I don't stand a chance at all.' Miyu was just heading out to the garden to relax and calm herself. "Miyu, where are you going? You still have to find your husband right?" questioned her friend, Duke Mickey. "Um, just some fresh air. No worries but I highly doubt that I'll ever find a husband. See you later." Miyu glanced at Kanata and she just ran out by herself. "Miyu…" Mickey stared at Kanata, 'You really like him. I wonder how she would react if she knew how I really felt about her…'

Kananta and Christine soon finished dancing and Kanata reassured Christine that he would be back, he just wanted to take a walk after being in the crowd for so long. Kanata was enjoying the beauty of the night sky with its luminescent moon and sparkling stars but at that moment he was admiring something prettier, the blond haired princess. He then decided to pluck up the courage to talk to her.

"Hi, I am Prince Kanata of the Kingdom of Adale. May I ask who this beautiful lady is?" He knelt in front of her and kissed her hand. The blond haired princess blushed and answered, "I am Princess Miyu of the far off Kingdom of Serafield. Nice to meet you." She then gave the prince her best smile.

They then stared at each other's eyes and none of them could take their eyes off the other. This was none other than fate playing with their hearts, the Prince and the Princess were unaware of what cruel fate had in store for them in the time to come. They would be made to face many challenges and trials together and needless to say, they were fated to meet and to love each other no matter how long it took or how many lifetimes it would need for them to finally find each other and be together once more. All these are what the future beholds for the both of them in the time to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Attack on the Castle

There was an awkward silence as Miyu and Kanata stared into each other's eyes. Miyu did not mind staying like that with the handsome prince forever but she decided that it was best to break the silence and actually have an ac tual conversation. "Your highness, what brings your presence here to this garden?" asked Miyu. Kanata just rolled his eyes and sighed before answering. "Why does everyone have to treat me so especially just because of my rank? I hate being treated like this! Sometimes, I wished I was just a commoner, just like everybody else." That response shocked Miyu so; he was not his normal calm and poise self. Instead, he was just like everyone else, a normal boy of seventeen. At that moment she realised he was just like her, loathing being treated so nicely, wanting someone who would be at her side just for her. "Sorry about that Kanata. I should have realised that you of all people felt the same way about being royal. I too had to live a life that was decided for me since birth, constantly being forced into things I do not want to do, losing those precious to me. It's hard, isn't it?" I stared up into the sky, feeling elated that I was no longer alone in the world, no longer the only one who felt this way.

'What is that answer for all of a sudden? Her tone and her way of speaking totally changed. How come it is just so easy to be myself with her? Why is that so?' thought Kanata. Many questions popped into his head, many unanswered ones and he felt that his head might blow anytime soon. He felt bad towards Miyu though for being so rude to her. "Yes, it is definitely not easy being the ruler of a country when everyone else our age is doing whatever they want. Being the future king, I do not have the luxury to do so." Kanata glanced at Miyu as she replied and her beautiful emerald eyes displayed no emotion. "Is that so?" She replied out of courtesy as she was always taught back in her homeland of Serafield. 'She is definitely mad for my sudden outburst. I am a total idiot!' "I…I am sorry already for being so rude when you were just being polite!" Kanata said it so quickly that it left Miyu dumbfounded with shock. "Umm, Kanata what are you talking about? There is after all nothing you should be sorry for especially someone whom you just met." Kanata was embarrassed and blushed really obviously; he was as red as a tomato by the time Miyu noticed.

'Now, that is just too cute! Wait a minute! What am I thinking about Kanata, but he does look really cute like that, embarrassed. Guess I should really give him some credit for apologising so bravely and all. "Well, thanks for apologising, pretty noble of you, future king!" giggled Miyu. Kanata felt comfortable and at ease with this beautiful stranger. He was glad that he finally found someone who is able to understand him for who he is and not for whom he is supposed to become, a future brave and noble king destined to fight with the herectics for eternity. No matter how may lifetimes he goes through, it is said to always be the same for him, that in the end, he is unable to change his fate. In all the lifetimes he has heard he had, there was never mention of a beautiful maiden, princess of a faraway land said to move his heart, to make him feel for once his destiny was about to change upon meeting her, upon feeling a warmth that would have made his heart burst.

It was then that Kanata asked the beautiful stranger whom he had just made an acquaintance to a dance. "Miyu, may I have this dance?" Kanata knelt in front of her and held out his hand. Miyu was caught by surprise and blushed before answering, gracefully placing her hand in his. "I would if you would have me, Kanata." "Why wouldn't I?" He gave a smile as he led her towards the lively ballroom. It was then that Kanata's future and destiny began to change, he was dancing gracefully with Miyu and they were the main attraction of the whole dance.

Unknown to the prince and princess, Duke Mickey was watching and he was not pleased to see Miyu so happy with another other than himself. As he watched them dance, anger rose in him and he began to change to someone he did not know, to what most would say a wolf wearing sheep's clothing. "Duke Mickey, or should I say Leader and King of the Herectics? I have come to fetch you and bring you back to the hideout. We have been awaiting your presence for centuries and yet you chose to appear only now. Please enlighten your loyal servant, why is that so?" Mickey turned to the person behind him and he saw a shadow with evil but yet beautiful eyes. She had long hair and a face of a saint but yet she served an evil entity. "Hmm, now what is someone as lovely as you serving someone like me? You should know that the Duke Mickey of the present is gone and I who have been sleeping and constantly being passed down through his ancestors have finally awakened in this age and time. You ask why? Then out of the courtesy of fetching me I'll answer you. It is because SHE has appeared. SHE will be mine, the angel of the starry heavens."

"Is that so, master? Then what would be your next course of action or would you rather go to headquarters to rest after you've just awakened?" enquired the servant. "Yes, Alexis I would love to rest but I need you to do something for me. I need you to gather my troops and attack this very castle on this very night. I would not let her escape, the angel of the starry heavens even if she is a descendant, it is still HER." "As you wish, master."

Kanata and Miyu were dancing together gracefully as they stared deeply into the others' eyes. At that moment all the lights went out and soldiers started pouring into the ballroom. "Kanata! Get a move on, they are after both of you!" yelled King Saiyounji. "Dad what is the meaning of this?" inquired Kanata. "I'll answer all questions later, for now just run for it."

Kanata did as his father requested and by the time he was brought to a place of safety, he realised Miyu was not there with him. Kanata made a movement to run out and find her when a voice interrupted him. "Kanata don't!" Kanata turned to see his father injured, he suffered a blow whilst protecting him. Kanata just realised that and went over to help Santa support his father. 'Miyu, please be safe! Wait for me!'

'Sorry Kanata but I just can't leave Mickey behind! He is a precious friend and has always been there for me! That's why I must protect him!' Miyu ran through all the chaos until she saw Mickey leaving on a coach just outside the palace. "Mickey, I am so glad you are all right!" Miyu jumped into her friend's arms with relief. "You aren't hurt anywhere right? Mickey why aren't you saying anything? Mickey what's wrong?" Miyu looked up and saw Mickey's stone cold eyes. "Miyu…Ru…ru..n. RUN!"

Kanata helped tend to his father's wounds and laid him on a bed to rest. "Kanata, you really care about that girl don't you? You have quite an eye." Kanata blushed. "Since you are speechless, I am assuming you really like her. Princess Miyu of Serafield is the daughter of my very close friends, her parents were the kindest rulers in her land. Unfortunately, the herectics got to her mother and killed her. Miyu's father died while protecting her." Explained King Saiyounji. "Dad, you knew her parents. You knew who she was. But how?" questioned Kanata, curious about what surprises her family history holds. "Kanata, please no interruptions. I am already done for but I have to tell you no matter what!" Seeing his father's serious eyes, he kept quiet, waiting for him to continue. "Miyu's mother was an angel from the starry heavens and held amazing powers and beauty. She fell in love with Miyu's father and got married but the leader of the herectics fell in love with her too and vowed to make her his. When they had Miyu and her brother Ruu, they feared that the herectics would endanger their children, especially their only daughter. Miyu now holds the powers of her mother and has taken over as the angel. Now, your fate has decided to take a turn. Kanata, upon meeting Miyu, you are destined to create a new destiny for the future you. You are Miyu's destined soul mate and must protect her. If she is ever taken by force, the whole world is threatened to be destroyed. Her brother Ruu holds only a little powers and is mostly human. Miyu is in grave danger, Kanata go to her! Your angel." With those last words, his father died and Kanata was forced to leave his side. Before leaving he turned to his childhood friend, Santa. "Please be safe until we meet next." His friend sighed and said, "Don't you have trust in me? Now go change your destiny, go save your angel and we'll definitely cross roads again." Kanata left believing they'll meet once again.

Miyu dodged the blow. "Mickey what's wrong? Why are you doing this?" asked Miyu desperate to find even a tint of her best friend in this cold person in front of her. "The Mickey you treasured and know is no longer here. Now this is just an empty shell for me to control. Didn't you know he loved a beautiful maiden, his best friend but never conveyed his feelings to her? That is the only thing we have in common, our obsession with you!" Miyu just stood there shocked. "What are you saying? I..I..have no idea what you are saying!!!!" Miyu shouted. "Now you are coming with me, you who belong only to me." Miyu just stood there rooted to the ground. 'What does he mean belong to him? I don't know who he is and I felt like this happened before. I feel some strong power surging in me, dormant all this time, finally awakened. I don't want to be CAPTURED BY HIM!!!!!!!!!'

Feeling confused and frustrated, Miyu released an enormous amount of energy and it prevented anyone from getting any closer to her. "Resisting me like you did before? I will just take you by force then and you would destroy everything you knew and loved once more!" Images flashed into her mind, images of her past life. 'What is this? What am I? Somebody please tell me!' Her power acted as a barrier preventing anyone from coming in and her from coming out. Kanata ran out of the palace and saw Miyu in that energy barrier. Remembering his father's last words, 'Nobody should take her by force, it is the destruction of the whole world as we know it.' He recklessly jumped into the energy barrier and called out her name. "Foolish human" exclaimed Mickey, laughing at his actions. Miyu heard Kanata and was shocked. "Why do you go so far for me? Stop it! I don't want you to get hurt, I cannot control myself. Save yourself!" yelled Miyu, squinting in pain. "There is no way I can do that Miyu! There is no way I can ever live pretending I never met you! I cannot imagine life or live without you!" confessed Kanata. Miyu came to her senses, 'Kanata..' she remembered her conversation with him. 'He's the first person to make me feel at ease, the first person who understood me, who ever needed me. I don't want to use such power to destroy the only person I truly care about. I am not going to! I will control this power to do it for good and bring happiness to those around me, to protect their smiles. To do what I couldn't do last time!' With that Miyu used all her might and willpower and stopped the energy barrier totally.

All that power turned into tiny sparkles and Miyu slowly descended with a white aura surrounding her, giving her an image of an angel. 'Miyu!' Kanata ran out and caught her just before she hit the ground. 'Thank goodness!' He sighed in relief. Kanata turned around but Mickey and the herectics were no longer there, they had retreated in the brief period when Miyu started to control her power. He then stared at the eyes of the glowing but yet beautiful girl in his arms. "She's the angel of the starry heavens, the person I am destined to be with, huh?" With that said, Kanata realised what he should have known upon meeting her.

Their journey together had only begun and he had to protect Miyu at all costs. It was his duty but Kanata did not think of I that way at all. He realised that he had a yearning to protect her, her smile and everything about her. It was not for his destiny or fate, not to fulfil his duty to protect her but for her sake, for her to be safe always. He finally realised that in his heart, he truly loved her and had always felt that way from the moment he set his eyes on her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Revelations of the Past

Rays of sunlight seeped in through the palace windows and lighted up the gorgeous pink room. The room was spacious and was neatly organized; there was a dresser with bottles of lotions and fragrances that smelled as sweet as the flowers in the garden. On the walls of the room, portraits of the royal family could be seen decorating it. Last but not least, in the middle of the room lay a queen-sized bed made with pale pink and white sheets and on it laid none other than Miyu.

Miyu slowly opened her eyes and took in the surroundings. She slowly got up to find her hand being held by the handsome prince sitting next to her bed. "He must have been here the whole time." Miyu whispered to herself. Quietly, her hand slowly inched its way to play with his hair, at her touch, Kanata opened his eyes and smiled with relief when he saw her awake and well. "Morning sleepyhead." He said as he got up and stretched. Miyu smiled as she watched him and reminisced about how they met and how much she enjoyed the dance at the ball the night before. Her emerald eyes widened as memories of what happened after the dance came back to her.

"Whe..Where's Mickey?" She asked in a soft voice, scared of hearing the answer to her question. She got up of bed in a hurry but the moment she stood up, she started to fall, it was as if all her energy had been drained from her. Kanata caught her before she made contact with the floor. "Miyu you just woke up, don't over do it! You need some rest, get back into bed." "NO! Kanata, please answer my question. Mickey is all right isn't he? I want to see him!" Miyu looked up with anxious eyes filled with tears but she stopped when she saw Kanata's worried expression and regretful eyes. Kanata helped Miyu to the bed and sat beside her. "Miyu, do you not remember what happened last night at my castle?" "

"It can't be true. The Mickey I saw last night wasn't him. It was as if he turned into a stranger. The Mickey I knew pleaded with me to run from him. Nothing about this makes sense." 'Goodness, what is this headache and lack of energy I now feel? I really don't wish to worry Kanata but…' My vision started blurring and the last thing I saw was Kanata worried, constantly shouting my name until everything turned black.

"Miyu, Miyu! " I started shaking her after she didn't respond to me for a while. Just then Wanya appeared with the palace doctor, Mikan. When they saw Miyu collapsed in my arms, both of them hurried over. "Kanata, quickly lay her down on the bed. I need to examine her." I did as instructed and let the doctor do her work. After the examination, Mikan gestured to both Wanya and me and led us out to the hallway to talk. "Will the princess be alright? Please tell me she will be fine!" "Wanya, calm down, the princess is not in any danger. She is just exhausted and in shock. A few days of rest should be able to do the trick." I heaved a sigh of relief at the news. When I looked up, the doctor looked at me with gentle eyes and said, "It is best if you are there when she wakes up." With a smile, Mikan went back to her quarters.

"Your highness, may I have a word with you?" Wanya asked. It looked like she wanted to tell me something important so I couldn't refuse. "It will be my pleasure, Wanya." As Wanya lifted up her right hand to gesture to the direction that we will be headed to, I nodded and followed. "Your highness, I apologize for not having this conversation sooner. Things have been pretty hectic after the attack of the herectics." "I understand, please continue." Wanya nodded and got right to business. "I take it you already know by now why they chose to attack your castle last night. Please do not blame the princess, she has lost so much to the herectics and if she remembers of her powers and how her parents passed, it would truly destroy her." With that Wanya knelt on the ground with her hands in front of her as she pleaded with Kanata.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Questioned Kanata. "I know how selfish such a request could be but please don't take it up with the princess. Now with Duke Mickey gone, I am afraid she would only remember…" Kanata knelt down to calm a now frantic Wanya. He patted her on the shoulder and as she looked up, instead of anger, she saw that of understanding. "Calm down, I just didn't understand what you just told me. Would be do me the favor of clarifying my doubts on the matter?" Wanya nodded and slowly stood up. "This way, your highness."

They stopped in front of the family portrait. "So this is the angel of the starry heavens. Miyu does resemble her mother." As he said this, he smiled. 'I am finally getting to know Miyu better; I have never felt a joy such as this before. It truly is a heartwarming feeling.' As Wanya watched him, she smiled, glad that her princess has finally found a prince that loves her, understands her and wants to protect her. "Wanya, I do know that the herectics attacked my castle because their leader wanted to get Miyu, My father didn't die because of Miyu, he died protecting me. I would never blame Miyu for my own faults. What did you mean by her memories destroying her?" Wanya sighed and started her explanation, "After the King and Queen passed, Miyu inherited her mother's powers and it was then that she realized why they were attacked. She started hating her powers for taking her parents away and wished that she who had these hateful powers would just disappear from the world. Princess Miyu went into depression but one day, she was her cheerful self again. The only difference was that the princess herself locked her memories away and could not remember a thing about being the angel, much less the herectics." Everything made sense to Kanata now. How Miyu went into shock when she woke up, remembering all of last night. "I think Miyu has remembered everything. However, she seems to be rejecting her memories and that was when she fainted."

"It was after all a fate she could not escape. Your highness, whatever happened to Duke Mickey?" Wanya gave a confused expression when Kanata gave a grave look and said, "It seems that Mickey is one of the herectics. He apparently has the blood and Mickey has lost to his blood. It took over him completely." "It truly was inevitable." Wanya commented. Upon seeing Kanata's shocked face, she continued, "Mickey was rescued by Princess Miyu and even after we found out of his heritage, she protected him saying that he would never lose to his blood. However, after seeing the way you looked upon the princess, I understood why Mickey lost. He lost to his weakness of never being able to tell the princess how he felt and he lost her the moment both of you fell in love. In turn, losing her led to him losing himself."

"I shall take my leave, be sure to call upon me should you need something." As Wanya left Kanata to his own thoughts, he couldn't take his eyes off the portrait. 'There is really a lot of her I don't know of but I will protect her with my life.' With that, he left to go to Miyu's room.

When he went in, he found Miyu sitting up in bed with tears in her eyes. He rushed over and took her hands in his, looking at her with a worried expression. "I am fine Kanata." She exclaimed, desperately wanting him to believe it. "You sure don't look fine, whatever is the matter?" His gentle expression made it worse for Miyu. She hugged him and cried, "I am a monster, and these powers I have can't protect but take the lives of everyone I love. I am a murderer!" Kanata pulled away and looked into her eyes, "No you aren't. You are an angel meant to use your powers for good. What happened wasn't your fault. You didn't hurt me with your powers, instead you had it under control." Miyu shook her head and turned her back towards him. Kanata embraced her, and assured her, "We will figure this out together, you are not alone anymore." Miyu turned around and hugged him, how long has it been since anyone has given her an assurance that everything would be fine. 'Kanata isn't just anyone; he has always been here ever since I met him. I won't lose to my past!' With her newly found determination, Miyu finally accepted the truth and cried out all her sorrow. And the whole time, Kanata never let her go and stayed by her side.


End file.
